Peter Stone
|name= Peter Stone |image= |bgcolor1= Blue |bgcolor2= Black |gender= Male |eyes= Light Blue |hair= Blonde |religion= Christian/Catholic |occupation= Enrolled at Degrassi Community School |family= Daphne Hatzilakos (mother) Troy Stone (father) Angel Erica Stone (half sister) |friends= Darcy Edwards, J.T. Yorke, Danny Van Zandt, Sav Bhandari, Mia Jones, Riley Stavros, Spinner Mason, Jane Vaughn |enemies= Emma Nelson, Sean Cameron, Manny Santos |relationships= Emma Nelson Darcy Edwards Mia Jones Victoria |alias= Pete, Stoner, All-Star (by Riley), Creep (by Manny) |job= owner of a club "above the dot" |affiliation= Degrassi |first= Venus Part 1 |latest= US: Beat It (2); Canada Start Me Up |portrayer=Jamie Johnston }} Peter Michael Stone (born September 1, 1989) is a Canadian high school student, who attends Degrassi Community School in Toronto. He is portrayed by Jamie Johnston. Background Peter transferred into Degrassi in the beginning of grade 10. Like Craig, he too put down the camera for a gutiar. He is also the son of Ms. Hatzilakos, the school principal. Unlike most of the other characters, no episode has focused on his family and past life, but parts of his history can be pieced together from conversations. Apparently, his parents divorced when his father had an affair with his intern. It is eventually revealed that he walked on his dad kissing the intern and he told his mom, leading to his parents' divorce. He spent most of his schooling in private school, but for unknown reasons, he started attending Degrassi in the 10th grade. In the episode Tell It To My Heart it is revealed that Peter's father does not particularly care for his son (as evidenced by the fact that his bedroom is more of a storage room). This may be a contributing factor to his "spoiled kid" personality. But it seemed his father did care for him after all, in the episode True Colors when he had those hit and run charges taken off his record, but still had to face house arrest. His character has been portrayed as an anti-hero. He is the kind of person who can be your best friend, or your worst enemy. For example, in the Season 6 premiere Here Comes Your Man Part 1, he and Sean Cameron become fast friends, to the point that Peter dressed similar to Sean. However, when Emma Nelson wanted a break in their relationship, he immediately suspected Sean was to blame, and got him expelled. Despite this character flaw, Peter does have good intentions, and when he makes mistakes, attempts to rectify them. Season 5 Peter was introduced in Season 5, when he entered Degrassi as a new student. He was first spotted by Emma at a pool, who developed a crush on him. Peter had no interest in Emma, but rather her best friend Manny. Peter continuously tries to engage Manny in flirting, but she turns him down each time. After having a fight with her family (more notably, her father), Manny decides to go to a party that Peter invited her to. Later that night, after becoming intoxicated, Manny takes Peter into a bathroom where he videotapes her taking her shirt off. Later, after being rejected by her, Peter threatens to e-mail the video to the entire school if Manny refuses to go out with him. After some more conflicts between the two, Peter sends the entire student body his video of Manny. At the start of season 5, he begins flirting with Emma, smooth-talking her. At first Emma shuts him out, despite her feelings for him, because of what he did to Manny. She plans revenge for what he did to Manny, so she tries to seduce him, stripping him and taking photos with her camera phone. Eventually, her plan backfires because his bedroom is a storage room, a situation she sympathizes with since she sleeps in the basement of her house. They eventually begin dating in secret,Trying to make sure Manny doesn't find out. During the end of the season, Emma and Peter become open about their relationship, which tears Emma between her best friend Manny, and Peter. By dating Emma, Peter discovers that she is suffering from a mix of anorexia nervosa and bulimia. He tells Manny who goes with him to Emma's parents to set up an intervention to help her. She is then put into a hospital. Peter had been extremely supportive during all her recovery. Season 6 In Season 6 Peter begins his junior year at Degrassi with a huge bang: he meets his girlfriend Emma's ex-boyfriend Sean when he returns to Degrassi from Wasaga Beach. Emma realizes she may have unresolved romantic feelings for Sean, without Peter knowing. Peter starts hanging out with Sean. Because of her feelings for her former beau, Emma decides to take a break from her relationship with Peter. He begins noticing that Sean may be the cause of the hiatus, and becomes angered. He sets him up for possession of pot in his locker, which leads to Sean being kicked out of Degrassi. Peter and Sean race against each other in a street race, ending up almost killing an innocent man out for a nighttime jog. Jay tells Sean to leave, which results in Sean being arrested for a hit-and-run accident, whilst only leaving Peter with community service and house arrest. Sean is now in jail, while Emma is still working things out with Peter. After framing Sean by planting pot in his locker, Peter makes a big mistake when he breaks into Emma's locker and leaves a mask there as a surprise. Emma doesn't realize that Peter broke into Sean's locker until Manny points it out to her. Emma proceeds to shove Peter into a locker and forces him to tell her the truth, which makes Emma furious so that she tells him "When you see me in class, don't look at me. When you see me in the halls, don't talk to me because you and me are done!" and gets him in trouble with his mother at the same time by revealing to her that he was there without telling her. Later on Peter joins the Spirit Squad after Darcy advertises they could use some guys on the team. At first Manny seems unsure of letting Peter join after what he did to her. Darcy feels that he is right for the job, so she gets Peter to pick her up, which stands out in sharp contrast to the lack of ability of all the other boys, who can't even do a simple cart wheel. Now impressed by his skills, Manny doesn't hate him as much. In his junior year, he begins hanging out with Manny and Darcy more often, which lead to his secret sessions with Darcy for a photo shoot. Peter introduces Darcy to an online friend named Adams, who turns out to be an internet predator, with a desire for "sexy" pictures, for which he sends money. However, he wants Darcy as a girlfriend and subsequently exposes those racy photos to her boyfriend, Spinner, which led to Spinner's breaking up with Darcy and Darcy hating Peter. Although they were not that close, after J.T.'s death he made a slideshow for his memory at a memorial service. Later in the year, Peter apologizes to Darcy for the online situation and the two soon become friends. He shows up to help the friendship club and brings her flowers. She is impressed by his work and accepts a ride from him. When he once again lies (his license was suspended), Darcy begins disliking him. However, she soon realizes that Peter is really trying to be a better person, and after Darcy forgives Peter, the two begin secretly dating, hiding it from everyone by fighting and being rude to each other. Peter and Darcy's relationship becomes complicated because of Peter's house arrest. After Darcy's friend (who Darcy ditched to be with Peter) catches her and Peter in the park, she tattles to Peter's mom. Because of this Peter's parents talk about sending Peter away to boarding school to keep them apart. His mom also tells Peter to keep his distance from Darcy. Peter is about to give up but Darcy tells him that if he believes that love is the most important thing, then he would meet her at their secret make-out area. Darcy waits there and believes that he isn't coming, but as she is about to leave Peter arrives. He also tells Darcy that if his parents send him away, the only thing he can lose is her and then they make out. Season 7 .]] Peter and Darcy's relationship is stronger than ever, but when he wants to have sex, Darcy gets angry and throws him out of her room. Peter gets drunk later and tells Darcy that he is a virgin too and that he is willing to wait until she is ready because he loves her. The next morning Darcy and Peter wake up next to each other and Darcy is naked. Darcy thinks they had sex, but Peter isn't so sure. Peter tells Darcy he thinks she might have been raped, but Darcy freaks out on him and tells him never to talk to her again. When Darcy attempts suicide, Peter, knowing how important abstinence is to her, gets her ring back and Manny tells her rape didn't count as sex. After Darcy wants to have sex on the roof he calls her hopeless and says that he doesn't know her anymore.Where she is tempted to jump off the roof. It seems that he was a little jealous though, when he saw Darcy making out with Johnny Dimarco on the roof. Over spring break Darcy's parents sent her to brat camp due to her behavior, Peter goes with her. He claims that she shouldn't have to go through it alone. When he admits that's why he signed up, he and Darcy have sex in the nurse's office. Peter joins a band that Danny and Sav have started. They ask Spinner to be their drummer, but Spinner scoffs at their polo shirts, "pretty boy" looks and sappy love songs. Later, Peter suggests they get more serious and they start making more hardcore rock songs. They ask Spinner to be their drummer again, but Spinner does not want to be seen with Danny and Sav. Peter comes up with a solution- masks to conceal their identities. After getting their first song on video, it spreads through the school, where it becomes an instant hit. Peter later secretly confides to Darcy that he is the lead singer. Season 8 In Fight the Power, Darcy moves away to help build a school in Kenya, but only tells Peter this at the last minute - the day before she leaves. Later, Peter gets together with Mia Jones at a party. Darcy sends a care package from Kenya for all of her friends, and sends a present to Peter as well. Upon receiving the gift from Clare, Peter throws it out in front of his Mia, but later digs the present out of the trash can and puts it in his pocket, along with a note from Darcy. In Man with Two Hearts, Peter starts to develop a friendship with Riley Stavros, but blows off Mia more. One day Peter and Riley decide to skip school and go to Peter's condo to play Wii Sports! Boxing. Then when Riley is giving Peter pointers, Riley kisses him on the lips. The next day, Peter makes Mia and him official, while revealing to her what happened and Mia tells him to fix things with Riley, despite his sexuality. He then tries to patch things up with Riley, but Riley gets physical, slamming Peter and saying that nothing happened between them. The day afterwards, Peter announces that he's trying out for cross-country when Riley calls him a fag in front of Bruce and Derek. Peter almost spills Riley's secret but decides against it, and the two finally come to an understanding. He is seen at the Sweethearts Dance, dancing with Mia. In the episode Heat of The Moment, his dad pressures him to help with his half-sister, Angel, and Peter agrees. When Angel starts to interfere with Peter's fun, Peter decides responsibility for someone else's child shouldn't fall on him (an opinion that hits Mia hard). Mia storms off while Peter and Mia were together at his house because of this philosophy that Peter has. Peter then gets stuck with his little sister. When his dad buys him a bass (but he plays guitar), he tells his dad how he feels and that how he doesn't want his sister to go through the same stuff. In the end, Mia finds Peter and they make-up again over bonding with Angel when Peter brings her to school. In the episode Heart Of Glass Peter seems to have a sudden interest in Kenya and decides to do a project on the country. It is later found out he is still keeping in touch with his ex-girlfriend Darcy. He planned to visit her. Mia gets jealous and dumps him because she knows he is not over her. In the episode Up Where We Belong he is seen playing with his bandmates. In the episode Danger Zone Peter tells Mia that she is the only one for him and they get back together. In "Degrassi Goes Hollywood", he and the STUDZ get a job playing in a movie. =Season 9= In Just Can't Get Enough Peter's life seems to be great, until he is told there is no room left for him in the music class. Things go downhill from there. His girlfriend Mia Jones scores a modeling job in Paris. Peter decides he will go with her. Mia and Peter are invited to a party at Declan and Fiona's house. Peter doesn't seem to fit in with their scene. A guest named Victoria offers Peter to try some meth. He decides to try it and things spiral down from there. The next day he starts flipping out at Mia. Mia decides that she is going to leave him. Intoxicated by the meth, Peter barges into the school dance. He interrupts his band performing a song he wrote and has a mental breakdown. After fighting with them, he storms out. Later he calls Riley when he is stranded in the middle of a high way. Riley, Sav, Danny, and Spinner come to save Peter. While almost getting ran over by a truck in the process, Peter arrives home safely and Spinner and Riley stay the night to watch Peter. Peter calls his Mom and tells her to come home. In You Be Illin, Peter is mad to be kicked out of the band. He tries his best to get back in the band, but his plan fails. He reconciled his friendship with Danny and Sav. In "Beat It" part 2, Riley decides he wants to make himself straight especially since he is having trouble with his anger, Fiona breaks up with him because of the way he is acting and he gets kicked out of his lifeguard class, in the end he realizes he can't fight his being gay and eventually is able to accept his sexuality, but decides to keep his sexual orientation a secret until he's finished high school. He also admits it to Peter and Simon, who is proud of his acceptance. In Start Me Up, Peter is accepted into Toronto University. Peter needs money, so he gets a job by running a club in the enormous storage room above the Dot, called "Above the Dot" (get it?). Peter and Spinner run the club, and Victoria (Fiona and Declan's cousin who offered Peter meth) promises Peter that Fritz Helder and the Phantoms will preform, after Fiona tells Peter Victoria is clean. Peter and Victoria share a kiss when the band starts playing. Jane later hears Victoria snorting meth again, and tells Peter. Peter later asks Victoria if she still did meth, and she admitted she was "cheating", and offered Peter meth again. Peter yells at her and she walks away crying. Later, Peter is unloading equipment for "Janie and the Studs", and Sav, Jane, and Danny let Peter back in the band to sing duets with Jane. The renamed the band "Janie and the Studs featuring Peter Stone". Relationships *Emma Nelson **First Relationship: ***Start Up: "Tell It To My Heart" (509) ***Broke Up: "True Colors" (603) ****Reason: Peter frames Sean for possession of drugs. *Darcy Edwards **First Relationship ***Start Up: "Free Fallin', Part 2" (615) ***Broke Up: "Live to Tell" (712) ****Reason: Peter realizes he doesn't know Darcy anymore after she tries to have sex with him on the roof, and finds her to be hopeless after he tried hard to help Darcy get over her rape. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "Bust a Move, Part 1" (713) ***Break Up: "Fight the Power" (803) ****Reason:Darcy told Peter that she was going to Kenya *Mia Jones **First Relationship ***Start Up: "Man With Two Hearts" (805). ***Broke Up: "Heart of Glass" (816) ****Reason: Peter admits he still has feelings for Darcy. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "Danger Zone" (818) ***Break Up: "Just Can't Get Enough"(902) ***Reason: Mia gets a modeling job outside the country in France and Peter begins to do meth. *Victoria **Start Up: Start Me Up (914) **Broke Up: Start Me Up (914) ***Reason: Victoria didn't stay clean, and offered meth to Peter again. Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids